The Talon of God/Transcript
After providing information about the Warrior's location Mordecai: Jack, Lilith, and the Warrior are in Hero's Pass. So that's where we're headed. This is the final fight, amigo - if you gotta prepare, do it now. Go check around the city - these people don't have much, but they still wanna help you. Mordecai: Hyperion's locked the entrance to Hero's Pass. Get back to Claptrap; you'll need him to open the way for you. Brick and I will meet you once you're in. Win or lose, we're gonna finish this together. for Bloodwing. For Roland. For Pandora! Getting items from various people Tannis: Thought I generally have trouble verbalizing my thoughts into words that will not utterly confuse or nauseate you, I find my mental processes are now surprisingly focused. I have only two words for you - perhaps the most important two words ever spoken on Pandora: Kill. Jack. Here - this may help you in your efforts to put a hilariously large hole in Jack's face. Dr. Zed: I ain't the best with words, but I just want ya to know I'm rootin' for ya out there. Jack kicked me outta my home back in Fyrestone - it's about time he got what's comin' to him. Here. Thought you could use this. (Entering Scooter's garage) Ellie: If that Vault Hunter comes by, you make sure to give 'em my love, alright? Scooter: What? Ew. I ain't gon' do that. Ellie: I mean wish 'em luck. Scooter. Scooter: Oh. Okay. That makes more sense. Ellie: Hey, and if we don't get through this - if Jack wakes his Warrior or whatever? Tell ma... tell ma I love her. Scooter: Hell, girl, she already knows that. Catch-a-familial-reconcilatiooooon! Ellie: Why you always gotta do that? Scooter: Oh, hey, man - Ellie and I was just talkin' bout ya. Now you...you make sure to come back alive, okay? If you can, come back with Jack's head on a pike, y'hear? Ellie: What Scooter said - I wanna hollow that sumbitch's gourd and eat nachos out of it. Scooter: Oh, nearly forgot - Ellie and I got somethin' for ya. Hope it helps. Hammerlock: Well, my old friend - I wish you the best. May you return from your quest with handsome blood on your hands, and a smile on your face! Hammerlock: Oh, and lest I forget - here you are. Thought it could be of some use. Moxxi: I've had just about enough of that handsome jackass, sugar. Get rid of him, and you'll never pay for another drink again. Moxxi: Here - I got something for ya. Marcus: Jack's monopoly on weapons is running me out of business. But that's not why I want him dead. I want him dead because he's a greedy, murdering sonofabitch who needs to die screaming. Good luck. Marcus: Here - you might need this. Approaching Claptrap Claptrap: It's time to end this! I'll meet you out in the Eridium Blight. Entering the Eridium Blight Handsome Jack: Mmmm... You feel that? That electricity in the air when you're just aching to murder someone? Haven't felt that in such a long time. Lilith: You do what you have to stop him from waking that Warrior. Even if it means takin' me out. Better dead than a damsel. Mordecai: Brick and I will meet you out in Hero's Pass. Win or lose, we're gonna finish this together. Brick: We might not make it, slab. But I want you to know - hehehehe - it's been a hell of a lot of fun. Approaching the Hyperion gate guarding Hero's Pass Claptrap: This is it, minion. Our vengeance is finally at hand! Claptrap: LET'S TEAR THIS PLANET A NEW ***HOLE! YAAAAAAGHHHHH! (Claptrap moves towards the gate with both arms flailing in the air.) Claptrap: Hyperion's gonna regret ever setting foot on Pandora! Minion, I'm gonna get that door open so I can take care of that handsome bastard myself! Claptrap: You hear me, Jack?! You killed my friends! You destroyed my product line! I am the last Claptrap in existence, AND I AM GOING TO TEABAG YOUR CORPSE! (fighting at the gate begins) Claptrap: AHHHHH! Minion, draw their fire with your face while I cloak my way over to the door controls! Claptrap: Good job, minion! I've uncloaked over by the controls - lemme just get this door open! Claptrap: You think a door can stop me, Jack?! I was MADE to open doors! HAHAHAHA! Claptrap: Aaaaaand OPEN! Hyperion AI: Access denied. (More metallic doors appear across the entrance) Claptrap: What?! I said 'AAAAND open,' not 'AAAAAND close a secondary set of doors!' Hyperion AI: Dispatching additional troops. Claptrap: NO! Don't dispatch MORE troops! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, pretty female voice! Claptrap: I'm gonna find a way to shut down the alert! Just cover me, minion! Claptrap: I'm hacking the security grid now - in just a little while I'll have these defenses down! Claptrap: Keep covering me - I've almost got the defenses down! Claptrap: YES! I've done it! Shutting the door defenses down...NOW! Hyperion AI: Activating additional door defenses. Turrets deployed. Claptrap: GOD DAMMIT! Hyperion AI: Dispatching additional troops. Claptrap: Crap on a cracker! More bots incoming! Claptrap: We got WAR Loaders, friendo! Claptrap: I've got an idea. I'm hacking those turrets so they'll fight for US! Hyperion AI: Access denied. Claptrap: Come on, baby, don't be like that! Gimme...those...TURRETS! Hyperion AI: Access...granted. Claptrap: HOLY ...! IT ACTUALLY WORKED! The turrets are fighting for us now! I ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING! Claptrap: We got incoming! Claptrap: I'm overridng the door locks! Just stay alive, minion! Hyperion AI: Dispatching additional troops. Claptrap: How many of these guys ARE there?! Claptrap: Badasses incoming! Claptrap: AVOID the bullets! AVOID THEM! Claptrap: Watch out, minion! Hyperion AI: Reinforcements... depleted. Claptrap: Don't worry, baby - happens to a lot of girls! Claptrap: AAAAAAAAAAND! OPEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN! Claptrap: We did it, minion! Jack thought he could stop us with a door? HA! I was MADE to open doors! Claptrap: There's no stopping us now, minion! Together, we shall free Pandora! I will lead you into battle! I will destroy Handsome Jack with my bare hands! I will -- Claptrap: STAIRS?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Claptrap: Minion, you've gotta go on without me! Do your master proud! Claptrap: Dammit, Jack - how did you know stairs were my ONLY weakness?! Next to electrocution, and explosions, and gunfire, rust, corrosion, being kicked a lot, viruses, being called bad names, falling from great heights, drowning, adult onset diabetes, being looked at funny, heart attacks, exposure to oxygen, being turned down by women, and pet allergens! Your brilliance is matched only by your malevolence! Claptrap: I'm just gonna go ahead and cloak now. You can't hear me crying if I cloak! Claptrap: (sobbing) Claptrap: (stairs, why did it have to be stairs) Claptrap: (I'll never climb those stairs) At Hero's Pass Handsome Jack: Mmmm, do you feel that, child-killer? Hmm? The Key's nearly charged! This world is gonna end! Further down the pass Mordecai: I'm here, amigo! Brick: Slab! Brick: Lemme get this outta the way! Brick: You get the HELL away from my friend! Mordecai: Oh God, is he screaming again? Brick: You can't stop us! Brick: Dammit - we can't get through! Mordecai! Mordecai: Hold up - I got this! Brick: Mordecai's in position, and my fists are hungry. Let's GO! Brick: This way! Brick: We gotta push, slab! Brick: Let's go! Hyperion AI: Enemy in range. Engaging auto cannons. Brick: Over here, slab! Mordecai: (Taking fire from auto cannons) ARG! Brick: We're coming, Lilith! Brick: Shoot the door, Mordy! Mordecai: I gotta circle around to make the shot - just stay alive! Mordecai: Keep those baddies distracted while I move into position! Mordecai: I'm on my way! Hyperion AI: Dispatching Jet Loaders. Mordecai: God dammit - we're taking fire! Just hold on! Mordecai: Almost there, just hold out a little longer! Mordecai: I'm here! Mordecai: Boom, baby! The path is clear! Brick: Hell yeah! Let's go! Mordecai: Dammit - they're swarming me, Brick! Just leave me - keep going! Brick: Like hell! I gotcha Mordecai! Mordecai: No, Brick! NO! Brick: RrrrAGH! Hyperion AI: Locking onto drop-barge. Commencing lunar bombardment. Mordecai: Crap - they got a lock on us! Brick: Just go, slab! GO!-- Brick: RrrrAGH! Entering the Vault of the Warrior Handsome Jack: You're a plague, bandit. You and your kind have corrupted Pandora with your greed and your hatred. It comes down to me to save this world from your kind. But I am more than happy to do it. (nearing the site) Handsome Jack: This is where it all ends. Once Lilith here charges the Key, I'll control the Warrior and wipe you bandits off my planet. When you get to hell, tell your Vault Hunter friends I said 'hey'. (Meeting Jack face-to-face) Handsome Jack: Hey, you're right on time - Key's nearly ready! But before I cleanse this planet for good, I am gonna avenge my daughter! (Jack critically wounded by Vault Hunter) Handsome Jack: That it? HUH?! Lilith: No! The Key's charged! Handsome Jack: I'm not dyin' yet! (Jack pushes Vault Key into slot) Lilith: Unghh! Handsome Jack: You're too late, bandit... Handsome Jack: ...I WIN! Handsome Jack: The greatest alien power Pandora has ever seen - and it's MINE to control! Handsome Jack: WARRIOR! ( Warrior Roars) Handsome Jack: KILL. (The Warrior defeated) Handsome Jack: NO!!! Handsome Jack: This can't be happening... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Lilith: Holy badass - I think you killed it. Never hurts to make sure, though: hit the button on the moonshot console. (After finishing off the The Warrior with a moonshot) Handsome Jack: No, no, no... I can't die like this... not when I'm so close... and not at the hands of a filthy bandit! I could've saved this planet! I could have actually restored order! I wasn't supposed to die by the hands of a child-killing psychopath! You're a savage! You're a maniac! You are a bandit AND I AM THE GODDAMN HERO! Handsome Jack: The Warrior was practically a god. How - HOW in the hell have you killed my Warrior? Handsome Jack: You idiots! The Warrior could have brought peace to this planet! No more dangerous creatures! No more bandits! Pandora - it could have been a PARADISE! Lilith: This is the end, Vault Hunter. Either you kill Jack, or I'll kill him for you. What's it gonna be? Handsome Jack: UNGHH! (Only if Lilith kills Jack) Lilith: That was for Roland, asshole. Lilith: It's over...it's finally over. Good going, Vault Hunter. You...are a badass. Now... we just got to get rid of that Key. Lilith: Wait a sec - let me. You don't wanna touch this thing right now, trust me. Mordecai: Slow down, man - I nearly bought it back there. Hey - Lilith! Lilith: Where the hell were you guys five minutes ago?! If it weren't for the Vault Hunter. We'd all be dead! Brick: I think that's her way of saying we won. Mordecai: I figured that. Lilith: If I never see this Key again, it'll be too soon. Lilith: It's been fun, you alien piece of sh-- Lilith: Huh? Brick: What the - are those Vaults? Mordecai: Hehehe. you know what that means... Lilith: Yeah. Heh - no rest for the wicked. Category:Transcripts